shugo chara ima
by Hikari ima
Summary: my version sc amuto and kukaixoc maybe until chapter5-10 discontinued
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: prologue

**Ima:hello people my first fanfic of shugo chara**

**Amu:is it a Tadamu story?**

**Ima:hell no **

**Ikuto:is it an Amuto story?**

**Ima:yes but there will be some kukamu moments and kukaixoc(me)**

**Amu:NO!But I do like kukai a bit**

**Ikuto:But Amu you don't love me**

**Amu:I don't know**

**Ima:people let's get to the do the stuff I don't know how to spell it**

**Ikuto:Our stupid author doesn't own shugo chara**

**Ima:thanks Ikuto and I am not stupid**

**Age:amu:12**

** Ikuto:17**

** Kukai:12**

** ME:12**

** and the rest all 12 **

**ENJOY THE STORY:)**

**my POV:**

My name is Amu. When I was born my parents died in a car crash 15 mins after I was born.I have a big brother his name is Kukai. We were put in orphanage but I got adopted first.I stayed there until I was 5.

**7 years later:**

I am already 12 years old and I still haven't found my brother.

When I was 5 I got adopted by the Hinamori family.

I found out that my step sister looks,acts and styles like me.

Her name is Hinamori Amu

my mom name me Hinamori Ima cause my name is just like Amu's

but I hate the name so they rename me Hikari Ima

Tomorrow I am going to the same school as Amu.I call her Hinamu since it felt weird calling my own name.

The school name is SEIYO.

I hope I can have a lot of friends.

**END**

**Ima:how was** **that people R&R plz 3 more and I will update**

**Ima:sorry it was short but I don't have idea to write**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ima:No time disclaimer plz**

**Amu:she doesn't own us**

chapter 2: new begining

**MY POV:**

"Ima-chan wake up" My mom called me from downstairs

"I'm up" "Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Lightning,Devil,Angel,Darkness,Kira get up"

I got ready for school and saw Hinamu doing the same thing

"What is for breakfast?" I asked

"Toast" mom said

"well I got to go,ja " "Wait for your sister Ima-chan" "fine,Hurry up Hinamu"

"Roger that Ima" Hinamu said

"Come on,race you to school" I challenge her

"Hey, wait up Ima"

**Skip** **Time,School**

"Today class we have a new student,come in hinamori-san"

"Nice to meet you guys my name is hinamori Ima" I smile brightly

**Amu POV**

I saw many boys have hearts in their eyes

After a min this happened

**"What! **Your the"cool n spicy" sister but she is so cute" said a fanboy

"Just one warning I am not just cute but strong as well.I am a black belt in karate" Ima glare at the boys

"Cute n Cool" They all yell

Another rumor but this is Ima's one

"Hinamori-san you may seat in front of daisuke-san,put your hand up daisuke-san" said sensei

**MY POV **

Daisuke pull up my chair for me

"Arigato Daisuke-kun" I simle

He blush and said" your welcome Ima-san" with hearts in his eyes other guys just glare at him

**END **

**Ima:Sorry it was short R&R plz**

**Amu:That was so short**

**Ima:Gomenasai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ima: Well it is the 3 chapter**

**Amu:Ima doesn't own us**

**Ima: Thank you Amu**

chapter 3: shocking reunion

**MY POV**

**SKIP LUNCHBREAK**

Hinamu drag me to the royal garden.

I have to introduce myself to the guardian.

It goes like this:

**King chair: Hotori Tadase**

**Queen chair: Mashiro Rima**

**Ace chair: Yuiki Yaya**

**Jack chair: Souma Kukai**

**Joker chair: Hinamori Amu**

That Kukai kid looks familiar though

**Step sister of Hinamori Amu: Hinamori Ima**

Kukai take a glance at me and said" Wait did you say step sister?"

" Yes, why?" I ask back

" What family were you used to have?" Kukai ask

" My real name is Hikari Amu" I said

" Because I was also like you adopted" Kukai said

Now I know why he looks familiar because his my long lost brother

"Hikari Kukai is that your real name?" I ask

"Yes, how did you know?" he ask

"Like I said my real name is Hikari Amu, and that means your my long lost brother"

**( Remember I said Kukai was 12, well I change my mind so the rest is 11 and Kukai is12)**

**To Be Continued**

**Ima: Jane see u next chapter**

**Amu: Bye everyone**

**Ima: And sorry again for the short chapter**


	4. discontinued

sorry I am discontinuing this story

gomene

I have no ideas anymore

no copying my ideas though maybe I am continuing a few days but not now


End file.
